legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mythrun
__TOC__ IMPORTANT EXPLANATION!!! Sorry for caps but I've been banned from chat for almost 2 months. I would like to be unbanned. The reason I'm asking is that my little sister was on the computer, typing naughty things into chat. Seriously! Can you unban me? Yahooie7 23:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:My_little_brother_did_it Nonetheless, two months IS a long time for being banned. 00:08, January 7, 2012 (UTC) This has become irritating to you but I just want to go back in chat and socialize with friends again! My sister did that! Please listen I have been banned from chat for 2 months! Please Unban me! Hi. LOL Need Help. Hey Mythrun, I am Rosalyn778, and I love this wikia! I have been looking around for days for something to edit or add, etc. I really want to help out this wiki. so if you could maybe tell me some ideas that would be great! If not that is fine too. Rosalyn778 (Talk)}} 16:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Please remove the following code from Wikia.css: .chrome #WikiaSpotlightsModule { bottom:35px; } It messes things up. Thanks. Minecraft Server Do you have a Minecraft Multiplayer Server? TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 00:53, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Controller Support Why did you remove the info I added about controller support? I guess racing is officially supported (I can't test), but nothing else is, and that info tells how to enable that. I think it is great info to have on there. [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 17:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) To Mythrun I have a message from Turbo to Un-ban him. Can you do that for him? Thanx From LegoNinja109 12:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh and How come Jamesster got a Jetpack? :( Remake LU Hi! Do you want to rebuild LU? I am bizy with youreeka, I place a picture when I have more. My Chat Ban Hey umm, Yhnmko1, can you ummm...lift my chat ban? I wanted to talk to Paranode today but I can't due to the chat ban. So, I'm sorry for whatever I did. Do you even look at this page? Ah well.. 04:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC)NarutoManiacNarutoManiac Unban HunterBlackbrick here...yea...I'm 13 on January 30 (Tomorrow for me...right now for the wiki time...) and was supposed to be unbanned then. Just a reminder. ~HBB~ :Close enough, block lifted. :P Welcome back and happy birthday! : PAH Professor Archibald Hale edited my user page. He said "This guy is ironic. (look below) His team name is stupid. What is wrong with this guy?" I mean, ok, say something back at me, but it is just wrong to edit my user page. And guess what? He insulted my heritage, he said that my name, Keo5, is stupid. That is Hawaiian, so race hate by PAH. I request that he be banned. Tiger How make a Signature How do i make a Signature who look like you! PLZ i need! 23:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Someone needs to revise the ban rules... I keep getting chat kickbanned for almost no reason. And its getting annoying. Especially when I'm banned for more than a week. I haven't even said anything, "Vulgar, offensive, or profane", yet I still get chat b& almost half the time. Please, is there any way to fix the situation and talk to all the mods? NarutoManiac 04:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC)NarutoManiac Duplicate Feel free to delete "Facepalm". I stink at typing. :P YTMusicPlayer Issues Hey Mythrun. I still can't get that YTMusicPlayer to run. http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Template:YTMusicPlayer I'm trying to do it on a different wiki, so maybe that's the problem. I'm not sure how that would effect it though. This is the video I'm trying to play sound from. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL28A21A47BD3D7919&feature=mh_lolz If you could help me, please do. I just can't get that code for the video down.... 13:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Sockpuppet of You Has Come Up . They just came on and are on the chat right now. [[User:Le717|'le717]] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 15:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Mythrun Mythrun Mythrun! HELP US! HELP! Help us out Mythrun! There's another sockpuppet of you rampagin in chat and stuff. Please take care of him. http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mythrun_Hacker Mythrun, impersonater alert!!!! Will you allow me to get on the chat now? Reptilianman 05:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC)reptilianmanReptilianman 05:44, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if we're both banned we have to wait until it's over. -_- Dear mythrun,i am aware that my friend 00chico has been banned from the chat , i do not know why please let me know what he did so i to can avoid it ,also he said to tell you he was sorry from the bottom f is heart and would like to be unbanned . sincerley,cookies53 Cookies53 02:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC)cookies53 You should really consider this I think you should ask Wikia if you can become a gaming helper or something. You're the best mod / admin I have ever seen on Wikia, and you have been trusted for a very long time. Sincerely, The Duck 04:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I got carried away, please unban me and I promise not to do it again. --Jazzermb Hey When you're on, message me on Steam. I don't know how much you know about TGF's account glitching spree last night and what it caused, but regardless, we need to talk about it. *Wikia glitch. - CJC 16:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) It's more about the fact that I had to remove my rights on here so TGF wouldn't keep vandalizing with them, and I can't use them at the moment, and I need Mythrun to re-activate them. Pacman Hey, about the Pacman system you have. On several browsers when trying to go to the page, it will put up a malware warning. The site that you get it from, Pacman.com, is a known malware user. They have one particularaly brutal system, where it will delete a file on your computer each pac-pellet you eat. I advise you stop using that pacman site, and remove the file from your profile page. Tiger Chat Emotes Hi Mythrun, Do you know how to create new chat emotes? I'm an admin on another wiki, but I can't figure out how to add the emotes we want to custom-create. Thanks! ClutchTheGreat 19:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat bans Hacks and stuff 18:04 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Fire from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:52 . . Bioniclejaller (Talk | contribs) changed group membership for User:Dr. Overbuild from Banned from chat to (none) 17:52 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Dr. Overbuild from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:51 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Po from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:51 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Viper from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:51 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Crane from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:50 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Mantis from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:50 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Monkey from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:50 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Tigress from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:41 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Justin Bieber from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:35 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Pizza from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:32 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Lady Gaga from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:32 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Someone from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:32 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Katy Perry from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:31 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Justin Beiber from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:23 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Great from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:23 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Hi from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:22 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:G from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:20 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:You from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:20 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:Me from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) 17:19 . . 38.127.199.4 (Talk) changed group membership for User:A from (none) to Banned from chat (Kick/banned from the chat for this wiki by Bioniclejaller. Please contact them for more info.) - CJC 17:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Blog deletion. What do you have to say about this: http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Legodude101/I_need_help:_Profile_stuff At least give me a reason why you deleted it! What was wrong about it? Too many Phineas and Ferb things? And before you say its "Off topic",if im not mistaken,blogs are for MAKING topics :P Thanks, -LD101 (Working on sig) Chat mod: Requirements? Hi Mythrun,i ask Jamesster this question,and he said its best i ask you,so ill throw in the exact same thing i said to Jamie: Hi Jamesster, I was just wondering what the requiremeants are the requiremeants to becoming a Chat moderator,because i'm really active on chat,and I feel like I should be helping out! :D Thanks, 15:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Reply ASAP! Nateh1997 Check the Request for Rights and upgrade Nateh1997 to moderator. He has enough votes. YT Music Player On Other Wikis Is there some sort of media wiki page that needs some coding added to it? I'm just curious because it'd be nice to have it elsewhere. Ferfature 12:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Why am I banned from chat? is it because I was spamming? If so, I promise never to do it again. Thanks, Tyranid The one, the only.......ŦŷřặŉỉÐ₣ŕōмĻỪ' Jamesster.LEGO Are you actually going to make Jamesster a 'crat? I've looked over the log, he was successful on a number of levels, and passed the RfB. ''A month ago. Are you going to make him a bureacrat or not? [[User:PatchM142|'''Patch]] 14:24, February 20, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!!! Me and Rioforce are both expirencing Avatar problems. We tried to change our avatar's and it turned up blank. Could you see what's going on. -Polturgighst GLITCH! I tried to talk to you about this on chat tonight, but you would'nt respond Whenever I Log-in to chat, I can't say a word for about 5 minutes. Also, during that time, Polturgighst says it shows me leaving and entering even though I haven't left once I use Firefox and not IE Vector E. Cramp (Talk) 13:00, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Search Engine I created the same exact search engine about 10 months ago. :P How exactly do you get it to work on a wikia page, though? Moderator Mythrun, for some reason I am not a mod anymore on this wiki. Can you please fix this! Jon002 Please let me use chat again.... i do not know what I did! Thanks-Rock Re:Redirects You do realize that the redirects I mark are unused, unlinked redirects? And that most of the redirects were pages that you (or another mod) moved, either because there was new info or there was a capitalization error? Redirects that fit that criteria should be deleted. They are not needed. [[User:Le717|'le717']] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 23:29, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll give you Fong Shader and that point, but blue pants? It's a rule: no pages for single items. I would count redirects for single items as pages too. But al lot of the redirects are not needed. "Castle world". It was moved because of the lower-case "w", and nothing linked to that redirect. There is already a redirect called "Castle World", we don't need one that has a lower case letter as the only difference. The Maelstrom Weapons mission chain was created on many pages and linked that way, so I fixed the links and deleted the redirects. Those were not needed at all. I'm just trying to clean up the wiki, and all these redirects are creating fragmentation. If we don't clean them up know that LU just ended two months ago, they will get out of hand before we know it. [[User:Le717|'le717]] Meeza Likes Triangles! ' 21:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Second time. I don't know WHY I bother. *"If inappropriate language is used, the violator will be warned; *If user continues to use inappropriate language, violator will be blocked from chat for one month; *If a chatmod (Moderators, Administrators, or Bureaucrats) requests that user stops spamming but the user ignores the chatmod and continues, the user will be banned from chat for a week; *If a link is to be given in chat, be sure that the page you are linking to is completely clean of any vulgar language and/or material, or action corresponding to the severity of the offense will certainly be taken. *Advertising is not allowed in chat. *Languages other than English are not allowed in chat." Quote Chat rules. "If inappropriate language is used, the violator will be warned" Wait, what was that? You just broke your own rules. No warning was given to me as such. Secondly, there was nothing in there about (in the ENTIRE rule section for chat) saying what can be regarded as immature. *cough* ban from a few months ago *cough*. Now, my final thing to say is the racism. "Languages other than English are not allowed in chat" Hello? Are you blind? Did you not see the countries LU was available in? Or languages? English and German. (Well, more languages than THAT, but you get the point) How utterly disgusted I am at this. This is the LEGO Universe Wiki. Why are we denying access to certain parts of the community? How racist that is. Just because the majority are speaking English doesn't mean anything. This is that rule in a nutshell: "Learn to speak English or get off the internet!" How utterly disgusted I am at the Admins of this Wiki. ProfArchibaldHale KyleTyphonus Wiki CSS Hey, Mythrun! I recently adopted the Exo-Force wiki, and I was wondering if you could help me with some thing. I know that the background on here is in a CSS script somewhere, but I have no idea how to add a background via CSS. Could you help? Thanks! 'Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 23:26, March 2, 2012 (UTC)